Recently, contents of stereoscopically viewable three-dimensional (3D) images have attracted attention. As 3D image display systems, there are various systems such as a frame-sequential system of alternately displaying images for left eye and images for right eye. In the case where any system is employed, the data volume of 3D image contents is larger than the data volume of 2D image contents.
To record high-definition contents of movies etc. as 3D images having large volume, large-capacity recording media are necessary. As the large-capacity recording media, for example, there is a Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc (hereinafter, referred to BD as appropriate), and recording of 3D image contents in the BD is considered.